


Sharing is sexy

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Sam Wesson married Dean Smith and took his name.  They have a very hot sex life but they both have fantasies.  They are trying to add a little spice to their lives.  Bringing strangers in the mix may be the answer.





	1. Hot and Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt and I am grateful for it. I hope you enjoy.

Sam Smith is gripping the wall with sweaty palms and trying not to slip. His muscles are straining to keep from smacking his head into the wall. His shoulder length brown hair swinging with every thrust. Over his shoulder he watches his husband Dean pounding into his hole. Dean’s face is glowing with lust and sweat. His spiky dirty blonde hair is damp, his green eyes are dark and sparkling in the dim light. Sam moans as his long cock swings around with every thrust. He can’t let go of the wall to jerk it and it is sweet torture not to be able to touch himself. Dean lays a stinging smack across Sam’s perfect bronzed ass. 

“Fuck yes.” Sam pants and pushes himself farther onto Dean’s thick cock. His cock is veiny and a beautiful shade of pink. 

“I love this ass so tight just for me.” Dean pulls out a little more slowly watching as his cock slides out of Sam. Waiting until the head is almost out before slamming home again and giving Sam another smack. Dean feels his balls drawing up, but he doesn’t want the fun to end. Pulling out he kneels behind Sam spreading his ass wide. He spits on Sam’s hole watching it twitch. He slips a finger inside Sam and groans.

“Please, more.” Sam wants that cock back, but he knows he has to beg to get it.

Dean grins but doesn’t say anything as he starts fucking Sam slowly with that one finger. He spits on Sam’s hole stretching around his finger. He is watching the spit drip down and head for his balls. Groaning Dean follows the spit and licks Sam’s balls as he keeps fucking his finger inside his hot ass. Sam bucks back groaning as he feels the tongue rubbing on that sensitive skin. He will never admit it out loud but sometimes it feels even better when someone gives his balls proper attention. He shaves himself clean so the tongue on bare skin is amazing. He loves a hot mouth on his cock just like everyone else but sometimes just sucking his balls is heaven.  
Sam is groaning and shivering as Dean sticks another finger inside. Dean’s cock is jumping and so hard he feels like he could cut diamonds. He has to concentrate on Sam, or this will be over in seconds. He scrapes Sam’s balls with his teeth and grins as Sam shivers harder. Sam’s long beautiful cock has a string of pre cum dangling making Dean groan. He can’t stop himself he reaches out and gathers a bunch on his finger bringing it back to Sam’s hole and rubbing it in around his fingers making them so slick. He fucks into Sam faster reaching down with the fingers to rub his prostate with each pass.

“COCK please NOW please.” Sam is almost crying because his favorite thing is to come quivering and untouched on Dean’s hard thick cock. He is saying please over and over as he is trying to hold off his orgasm.

“Good boy.” Dean can’t wait any longer he is glad Sam is begging. His cock is so ready, and Dean stands rubbing the spit and pre cum on the head of his cock before slamming it deep inside Sam. It only takes a few more pumps for Sam’s whole body to shiver and he jets strings of come all over the floor as he grunts his hole spasming around Dean’s cock milking it.

Dean loves the feel of Sam milking his cock and he throws back his head calling out Sam’s name as his cock pulses inside that sweet hot hole. Sam’s muscles still milk him until he begins to go soft and pulls out pulling Sam to a standing position. He turns him and they kiss softly and sweetly. Sam pulls away and kneels licking all the come off Dean’s still impressive but flaccid cock.

“Nice try my love, I need a little break. You are hard to keep up with.” Dean pulls Sam up again for one last kiss before they take a few steps collapsing onto their wrinkled bed sheets. They lay side by side holding hands. They realized long ago when you have sweaty sex cuddling afterwards just makes more sweat. They let the ceiling fan dry them off as they both are lost in the post sex thoughts.

Their room is comfortable but mostly bare. Sam likes less clutter so there isn’t much furniture. A bed, a dresser, a pair of night tables with lamps and an alarm clock. The walls are a rich tan color, plain but warm. Not much art on the walls but enough to look lived in. They have an attached bathroom with white gleaming tile and silver fixtures. Dean had insisted on an old time claw footed tub. They have had a few baths together in there. The closet is for work clothing and shoes. Mostly boring because Dean wears suits and his home clothes are t-shirts and jeans. Sam just wears dress casual and his side is even more beige and boring. Sam enjoys jeans and flannel mostly or the occasional sweatpants. Their house is a quite little ranch in a quiet little subdivision. Their neighbors are nice but work a lot, so everyone just waves and minds their own business. They have been happy here for the last 8 years.

Dean always wonders how he got so lucky to find a hot and sweet husband. They met in an office building and didn’t hit it off at first. Just uncomfortable talks in the elevator. Dean would get on after Sam was there and he would make eye contact but was not sure what to say. Sam tried to talk a couple times, but Dean didn’t know what to do. This guy was so hot but was he gay? Sam’s long brown hair and hazel eyes made Dean feel tingly all over. Then one evening he got up the courage to ask Sam out for coffee. Once they sat down and talked it was like they had been friends for life. Sam made him feel so relaxed. Dean told Sam he was gay and hoped that wouldn’t get in the way of what looked like a friendship. Sam laughed and said he was too so no worries. That made Dean relax so much more. They had many long talks about all kinds of topics. Dean was of course more conservative at least on most social issues but Sam was all burning heart. 

He wanted to save everyone, and he championed all kinds of causes. That is what made Dean fall for him. He loved all of Sam’s passion. He always fought for the ones he loved. He fought for strangers he felt were being mistreated or being discriminated against. He volunteered at soup kitchens and he reached out to anyone he felt needed help.   
Dean grew up in a very cold and sterile family. His mother and father were like robots and barely spoke to each other or him. It was like living in a wax museum. He kept all his emotions to himself and grew out of that somewhat as he became an adult and got away from his childhood home. He had some friends but his habit of keeping to himself made finding new friends a problem. When he met Sam, he was still so closed off that when he finally opened up a lot of pent up stuff spilled out. Sam was always there for him and Dean has grown so much since being with Sam that he is grateful. 

Lost in these thoughts he jumps when Sam kisses his cheek.

“Wow, that was a trip down memory lane.” Dean kisses Sam gently and looks into those amazing hazel eyes.

“What were you thinking about?” Sam pulls the covers over them and they turn onto their sides facing each other.

“Just how we met. It’s still a mystery why you love me.” Dean grins and laughs as Sam puts on the bitchface Dean loves so much.

“Stop it, you know why. That amazing cock you fuck me with.” Sam giggles as Dean rolls his eyes.

“I was being serious.” 

“I know. You’re my best friend.” Sam gets the big puppy dog eyes and Dean sighs.

They kiss softly holding hands. They are drifting off to sleep together, foreheads touching. They are always entwined in sleep as if they don’t want to be separated even then.

Sam decided he was going to try something new with Dean. He went on his lunch break to the local sex shop and found an outfit he blushed when he bought. He got home before Dean as usual and took a shower quickly before putting on the outfit and waited on the bed. Dean is a creature of habit so when he comes home, he always changes clothes and uses the bathroom. Sam is laying on the bed with the lights off but the bathroom lights on. He knows Dean will just walk through to the bathroom not paying attention. Like clockwork Dean walks in on time and puts down his briefcase and keys. He slips off his shoes by the door and walks into the dark room in his socks. He is loosening his tie as he walks and goes right into the bathroom. When the door closes Sam smiles and turns on the bedside lights. He curls up on his side and waits.   
Dean walks out in his underwear to get his clothes when he sees Sam. His jaw drops open and his cock is hard in seconds. Sam is on the bed in a silky pair of red panties and a camisole top of the same color. It is tight over his package outlining his balls and his half hard cock is peeking out of the waist of the panties. His nipples are stiff and poking against the top making Dean groan. 

“Do you like?” Sam’s husky low voice makes Dean shiver.

“Fucking love it.” Dean walks to Sam and crawls on the bed kissing Sam hard and wet. He pins Sam’s body to the bed with his own grinding their cloth covered cocks together.   
The slickness of Sam’s panties against his skin make him so hard. Dean had never thought of dressing Sam up before. He finds it very hot and sexy. 

They pant and moan as Dean continues to dry fuck Sam through his panties. This is so hot Dean is not sure he has enough time to get Sam naked before he blows his load. Dean knows his partner well enough to push himself off Sam before they both finish too early. Dean removes his underwear and his long thick cock bobs making Sam groan.

“I want your cock Sammy.” Dean crawls up to nuzzle against Sam’s silky covered cock. More of Sam’s hard cock pokes out of the panties but Dean ignores it and concentrates on Sam’s balls through the silk. He sucks them and gets the fabric nice and wet, so they cling to his balls. Sam is groaning and bucking against Dean’s face. He wants Dean to jerk him and that is just what happens. They have known each other long enough to know what to do. 

Dean keeps sucking his balls and uses his other hand to twist and rub pumping the plump cock. Sam is tossing his head from side to side wanting this to last. Dean moves up and takes Sam in his mouth sucking him in slowly. Sam bucks up shoving his cock deep into Dean’s throat. Dean moans around the cock and starts bobbing. Sam is groaning and holding Dean’s head. He is going to come so hard and he looks into Dean’s jade green eyes. Just the look in his husband’s eyes makes him come down Dean’s throat. Dean swallows and groans rubbing his cock against the bed wishing he was sheathed in Sam. Sam grins as an idea hits him. 

He pulls off his panties and kisses Dean deeply pulling him up on the bed. He wraps his wet silky panties around Dean’s thick cock and rubs it along his shaft. Dean gasps and shivers. The silky wet fabric covered in Sam feels so good. Dean bucks into Sam’s hand loving the feeling of Sam’s warm hand holding the panties around him. Sam moans at the site of his panties around Dean. He begins jerking faster watching Dean’s cock get darker. Dean’s breath hitches as he has an intense orgasm all over Sam’s red silky camisole. Dean pants watching Sam clean up his hand with the panties then bringing them to his lips to suck off Dean’s come. He uses his fingers to scoop off the come on his shirt. He sucks all of it off his fingers as Dean lays down watching Sam. He loves the site of Sam licking up his come and especially off silky lingerie.

“I love your outfit Sammy.” Dean’s raspy voice goes straight to Sam’s cock, but it is too tired to do much.

“I thought you might. Are there any fantasies you have we haven’t tried yet?” Sam is curious they don’t discuss this stuff much.

“I like roleplaying.” Dean runs a finger over Sam’s arm loving the feel of his skin.

“That sounds fun.” Sam feels his eyes growing heavy.

“Maybe even some other hot guys for some spice?” Dean watches Sam’s eyes pop open and widen.

“Really?! I didn’t think you would go for that. That has been a fantasy for so long.” Sam is blushing and it goes straight to Dean’s heart.

“I wasn’t sure, but I am glad you agree. It would be hot.” Dean kisses Sam’s forehead as Sam is slipping into sleep. Dean watches him sleep for a bit as his mind works on a plan. He got the green light and he will not waste time getting this together. He slips off to sleep his hand on Sam’s hip and thoughts of a strange cock in Sammy.


	2. The Plan

The next few weeks are filled with lots of work and no time for the hot sex they usually have. Dean is getting grumpy and anxious. He wants to fuck Sam so badly, but he can’t seem to work it into their busy schedules lately. The thought of someone else fucking Sam didn’t upset him at all. Watching Sam enjoy something different would be so fun. He knows already that Sam is his in every way, so he isn’t worried. It gets him hard just thinking about it. 

One night when Sam was snoring away, and Dean was still finishing up work he decided to put a plan into action. He pulled up a local site that will post “offers” of a sexual nature. It was something Dean had investigated before and the thought of interviewing guys for the position is even hotter. He thinks for a while and then posts the offer:

“Two married men looking for extra heat in the bedroom. Multiple players needed. Must be tested and willing to use protection. Contact Dean at 756-555-2799. “

He is so excited, but he doesn’t know if he should tell Sam beforehand. It would be one hell of a surprise and that might make it even hotter. He looks over at Sam’s sleeping body and bites his lip. Seeing Sam fucked by others just might be the biggest turn on Dean has ever had. He is so hard and knows that Sam needs to get up early. He thinks keeping up the no sex might just make things even better. He sneaks off to the bathroom and jerks himself off to visions of Sam being fucked in the mouth and the ass at the same time while he watches. It doesn’t take long, and Dean is panting and shivering coming into his hand. This needs to happen soon before Dean goes crazy. He hopes to get phone calls soon. 

It takes another week to get a few interested parties. He sets up a time to meet one guy named Jensen for a quick drink after work. He had talked to another guy named Dean Winchester. He set him up to meet him at the house. If all goes well with Jensen, they could all fuck Sam tonight. He had to change the time to meet Jensen to 4:30 pm at a local bar. Dean had a last minute meeting that popped up. He forgot in his haste to contact Dean Winchester and tell him to wait a half hour. 

When he met Jensen, he had a moment of surprise. This guy looked just like him. A little skinnier and he wore cowboy boots. That was the only differences. They looked at each other in surprise. 

“Well I didn’t know I had a twin.” Dean shakes Jensen’s hand and they sit down at the bar.

“This is weird right?” Jensen is surprised. He has never met anyone that looked like him before. This might make the offer complicated but what the hell.

“Yes very, where did you grow up?” Dean wants to break the ice with small talk.

“I grew up in Dallas Texas. How about you?” Jensen is curious if they were separated at birth.

"I grew up in Chicago Illinois myself. I guess we can’t be related.” They both laugh it off but there are still weird alarm bells in their heads.

“Jensen, I wanted to explain a few things. This is a surprise for Sam. We have a wild sex life but never multiple partners.” Dean is starting to get hard thinking about it.

“I love surprises. Did you get the copy of my test?” Jensen is giddy with excitement.

“Yes, thanks for sending it. I want to be careful.” Dean is glad he agreed to being safe.

“I understand. Can I ask a question?” Dean nods to Jensen.

“Is there anything off limits?” Jensen isn’t too wild, but he wants to ask first.

“If Sam doesn’t like it and says so you must stop. His body his rules. We do a little spanking but nothing too weird.” Dean is not sure what Sam will do but he knows he will have fun.

“Ok sounds good. I brought condoms.” Jensen slips out a square wrapper out of his pocket and wiggles it at Dean with a wink.

“I hope you brought more than that.” Dean grins wide and takes a drink.

“I am prepared.” Jensen winks and stretches out his legs to rub a knee against Dean’s

“A few more drinks to loosen up then we can head to my house. I’ll call a cab.” Dean is getting turned on and wants to get home, but Dean Winchester won’t be there yet so why rush. He is already thinking of him as Winchester just because saying his own name to someone else would be too weird. He thinks back to that conversation. Winchester was bold and clean like Jensen. He didn’t have time to meet with Dean Winchester, but they agreed over the phone everything was on.


	3. Sizzling Hot

Sam is getting so frustrated by lack of sex. He knows they are both very busy. Usually Dean is worse than him and will bug him nonstop until they fuck. Sam is alone at home and not sure when Dean will get here. He is thinking of watching porn when there is a knock at the door. Frowning he goes to the door and opens it. There on the porch is Dean in a leather jacket, jeans and a sexy smile. 

“Why did you knock?” Sam is confused.

“Because I don’t live here big boy.” Dean Winchester is so mesmerized by the tall dark-haired stranger. He never has to look up to other men but this one is huge.

“What? Is this one of your role-playing stunts Dean?” Sam is turned on but still kind of unhappy. Dean should warn him, so he is prepared to play along.

Dean Winchester chuckles and decides to play along. Maybe the husband decided this was a secret. It’s time to see if he can get some head before everything kicks off. He puts his hands against Sam’s chest and gently pushes him into the house. Sam likes roleplay and Dean does look different. Finally, he will get sex again. He doesn’t care how anymore.

Winchester pulls Sam in for a hot kiss full of tongue. His teeth scrape along Sam’s lip and he pushes his hardening cock against Sam’s hip. They are both moaning and panting by the time they part. Dean takes off his jacket and shirt then moan as Sam pulls off his shirt showing his six pack and chest. Winchester can’t stop himself and pulls Sam’s chest to his lips sucking a nipple into his mouth. 

Sam gasps and begins to wonder as Dean never sucks his nipples. The feeling of a hot wet tongue flicking his hard nipple is almost enough to make him come. His cock was hard as soon as Dean kissed him. It pushes against his sweatpants. Winchester bites a little and sucks the nipple harder. Sam shudders and pre come makes a wet spot inside of his underwear. 

Winchester loves the sounds from Sam, and he thinks if he doesn’t slow Sam down, he won’t make it. He pops the red hard nipple out of his mouth and undoes his jeans pulling them down freeing his huge cock. Sam gasps and goes right to his knees. He has never seen Dean so hard before. He sucks him in his mouth taking him all the way to the root. Winchester gasps and looks down at Sam’s beautiful hazel eyes looking at him as he pulls back to lick at the head. It was mesmerizing. Winchester has never seen such love in someone’s eyes before. He hopes that Sam won’t react badly when his husband comes home. Looking at the clock he is not sure why Dean isn’t here already but why question things when you are getting the best head.

Dean and Jensen are almost to the house and both have half a wood. He showed Jensen a picture of Sam and was proud when Jensen moaned. When the taxi turned the corner and he saw a black car in front of the house he was confused. Then it hit him. Winchester didn’t know he was late. He didn’t see him in the car so did he tell Sam? He and Jensen get out and go to the door. Dean has barely gotten the door open when he hears moans and sucking. He grabs his cock in his pants to stop from coming. He was now positive this was the best idea he ever had. Jensen is watching mouth open and hands working at getting his clothes off. Sam looks up as the door opened and his eyes went wide. Two more Dean’s walked in. He lets the cock slip from his mouth as he tries to understand. 

“Dean? What is going on?” He looks up at Winchester. His husband’s voice came from the entryway.

“This is a surprise for you my love. I wanted us to spice things up. I just didn’t know how many look alike guys there were.” Dean is smiling and comes to Sam picking him up and kissing him with as much heat as Winchester did. When he pulled away, he pointed to Winchester.

“This is Dean Winchester, this is Jensen Ackles. They responded to my offer online.” Each man smiles.

“Sam you are so hot and give amazing head.” Winchester is stroking his cock slowly watching Sam’s mouth.

“This is so hot.” Jensen said as he finished getting naked and started stroking his cock. It is long and thick making Sam’s restrained cock jump. 

“This is so fucking hot.” Dean is naked now too and watching the others.

“Sammy, it is up to you how this goes. You can have all of us in any way you want.”

“First I need cocks in my face.” Sam bites his lip as they all walk to him and form a half circle around him.

Jensen is the first to get sucked. Sam can’t take him all the way to the root, but he tries and all the noises he makes are getting the rest going. The spit starts to drip down Sam’s chin as Jensen holds on to the back of Sam’s head making him go fast. Winchester, and Dean are both moaning from the sight. Winchester goes to his coat he has nearby and pulls out a piece of leather. He attaches the leather around his cock and balls making them stand up more. Dean frowns wondering what that is.

“It’s a cock ring and it will keep me from ending this too soon.” Winchester winks at Dean.

Sam pops off Jensen to pull off his pants his long cock is so hard and so slick with pre come all the men moan at the sight. Sam gets back on his knees pulling Dean in to suck.

Jensen and Winchester are watching with hungry eyes. Dean has only eyes for his Sam and watches him as he licks slowly up and down the shaft teasing Dean. He nips at the head with gently sucking and biting making the head get more red and swollen. Sam’s lips are swollen and slick with spit. They slide along Dean’s shaft as he finally takes Dean in his mouth all the way to the root. He stays on watching Dean’s eyes for 15 seconds before pulling off panting. He spits on Dean’s cock then starts his slow sucking. He reaches out with his hands to use on the other cocks. 

Sam’s cock is so hard, and he can feel it bobbing making him groan. 

Jensen is slick and so excited. This hot guy is stroking him his pre come making it so easy. He closes his eyes dreaming of his lover back home. He pinches his nipples as his hips slowly pump as Sam strokes him. Winchester is glad he put on the cock ring. This was so intense he could have come several times. He wants to come deep inside Sam’s sweet ass. This is the best thing that ever happened to him.

Dean pulls Sam off and holds himself. The whole situation is so intense. He bends over kissing Sam.

“I need to take a little break. Enjoy Sammy.” Dean smiles and walks towards the bathroom. He knows if he doesn’t just go ahead and come now, he won’t make it to fucking Sam. He decides with all the hot sex he can come on his own now and then get hard quickly watching Sam. He rubs his nuts with one hand as he strokes himself seeing Sam in his mind sucking him. It doesn’t take long for him to come all over his stomach. He cleans up and goes out to something so hot his spent cock gets half hard again.

Sam stood up after Dean left.

“Ok fellas I think it might be time for a little warm up. Someone gets to get my ass ready. I will suck the other.” Sam goes to the couch the other men following. 

“I love eating ass.” Jensen grins and Winchester nods going to Sam’s head.

Sam lays on the couch on his back. Jensen puts Sam’s legs over his shoulders and licks his balls a little making Sam shiver. He spreads open Sam’s cheeks and spits on Sam’s hole. Sam groans around Winchester’s thick cock and he feels so good with all this attention.

Jensen licks over the quivering pink hole with his tongue. Sam wiggles and moans again. Jensen sticks his tongue into Sam just past the first ring of muscle. He wiggles it around loosening up muscle and wetting down the tender skin. Winchester reaches down and starts to pinch at Sam’s nipples watching them harden up and Sam arches his back. 

Sam is so pulled in two. His ass feels amazing with Jensen’s tongue inside but having Winchester’s cock in his throat is heaven. Having his nipples pinched is almost too much. His long glistening cock is bobbing into his stomach. Winchester reaches farther and runs a finger over the slick head. Sam gasps around his cock feeling like his body is on fire with stimulation. 

Jensen is nipping at his tender skin and replaces his tongue with a finger. He starts to lick Sam’s balls as he sinks his finger inside Sam’s hot tightness. Winchester helps by grasping Sam’s cock head gently and with slow small pulls on it he gets the pre come all over it and the friction is driving Sam crazy. He pulls off the cock in his mouth. He looks past Jensen’s naked body and sees Dean with his mouth open and his eyes glazed with lust. That look, that one lust filled loving look was all it took. Sam screams as all his muscles tighten and he shoots white hot come all over his belly and Winchester’s hand. Jensen groans as his finger is being milked by Sam’s hole. He pushes in a little further and rubs over his prostate and Sam screams again his cock jumping but nothing is coming out. He is shivering and panting loving the feeling of floating down from a mind-blowing orgasm. 

Dean is very glad he already jerked it because he would have come from that show. 

Sam is panting feeling like his skin is electric and sensitive. He looks down as Jensen pulls out his finger sucking it and moaning. Sam gasps and his spent cock is almost hard again. Winchester is so glad he has the ring on this is hot and he wants it to last.

“I need to be fucked.” Sam pants out his wishes and gets on all fours his ass in the air.

“I love you Sam but let’s take this to the bed.” Dean helps Sam stand and kisses him deeply tasting other men’s cocks on his tongue. It makes Dean even harder and he wants to watch his love be fucked. 

They all walk to the bedroom and Sam gets on his knees on the bed again. His shoulders on the bed and his head turned so he can watch. Jensen stopped off for his jeans and gets his condom out. He rolls it on as he steps in the room.

“Y’all got lube?” Dean nods and pulls out their big bottle from the bedside table handing it to Jensen. It seems an unspoken claim to be the first.

Dean sits on the chair in the corner to watch so he can see the action and Sam’s face. Sam is so expressive, and Dean always comes faster when he can watch Sam.

Winchester has brought his own condom in the room and sits down on the bed watching Dean and Jensen. He doesn’t know if he is allowed to touch Dean, but he wants to. It’s weird to want to fuck your look alike. Dean looks up and nods to Winchester as if he knows his thoughts.

Winchester gets up and kneels in front of Dean.

“Just don’t get your head in the way of the action tough guy.” Dean winks and groans as his almost twin sinks down on his cock. This different hot wet mouth is all new. He gasps as a tongue rubs around his shaft along with some expert suction. He doesn’t take his eyes off Sam and Jensen but puts a hand on the back of the bobbing head in his crotch.

Jensen drizzles lube all over Sam’s hole as it twitches. He rubs it in with his thumb and Sam moans as it slips inside. Jensen rubs his cock as he uses his thumb to open Sam. Sam loves the feel and is pushing back against it to get it deeper. He is so desperate for cock he is ready to beg. Jensen groans and pulls out the thumb. He puts his condom covered cock head against Sam’s hole and pushes slowly. He doesn’t want to hurt Sam. 

“Fuck oh god.” Sam’s cock is already back to full hard on again. It rubs against the bedspread as it jumps, and the little friction is like agony to Sam. He wants to touch but he also wants to feel the tension building in his stomach.

Jensen goes slowly until he is all the way in balls deep. He stops and holds still letting Sam’s body adjust. Sam is moaning and pushes back needing more. Jensen pulls back again slowly and then pushes forward at the same steady pace. The rhythm is meant to drive Sam crazy. It helps Jensen to hold off and then he can go to pound town.

Sam feels so filled up and needing more. He loves cock but he needs to be filled in every hole.

“Fuck my face.” Sam is panting and staring at Winchester.

Winchester pops off Deans cock with a slurp and stands. He goes to Sam’s face and takes the command literally. He pushes into Sam’s mouth and grabs his head in both hands. He begins to push deep into Sam’s mouth and Sam’s throat opens wide for the cock. Winchester goes as deep as Sam can take and the pulls out halfway before setting up the fastest pace Sam has ever seen. His hips are steady, and Sam only gets little breaths of air. He can’t swallow the spit either. Soon his chin is covered in spit and it drips down onto the bedspread. Dean doesn’t know what to watch first. The face fucking is so hot but that huge cock in Sam’s ass is equally hot.

Jensen is starting to go faster but he doesn’t want drive Sam onto Winchester any farther he might hurt them. He watches as he fucks. This is the hottest thing he has ever done. He gives Sam’s ass a little slap and hears Sam groan around the cock pounding in his mouth. Winchester grunts seeing that smack. He loves to spank. He files away this information for another time. He stops fucking Sam’s face and pulls back grabbing himself hard. He wants to come fucking this hot guy not in his mouth. He steps back and gives Jensen the nod. They are all working like a lifelong team. It’s kind of weird.

Jensen starts his own hard and fast rhythm. Sam groans and pushes back to get it all inside. His ass is slapping against Jensen’s thighs as he is being stretched and thoroughly fucked. Jensen is holding on for dear life to Sam’s hips. Sam is so tight, and he is glad he is wearing a condom. It is helping him hold off. He smacks Sam’s ass again and Sam can’t help but babble.

“Please, hard, cock, so full, fuck me, please…” He isn’t stringing sentences together, but the words are enough to say he loves this.

Dean is moaning but he doesn’t touch himself. He can’t risk it. He needs to be inside Sam and he still must wait for Winchester to get his turn. Jensen is moaning and slowing down. 

“Can I come on your face?” Jensen hopes and waits for an answer.

“Fuck yes.” Sam’s ass milks Jensen a little. He has always wanted that to happen, but he didn’t know how to ask.

Jensen pulls out slowly and then moves to Sam’s face he pulls off the condom with one hand as he quickly jerks his cock. It is so slick from lube and it only takes a few pumps when he grunts, and jets come on Sam’s sweet face. His eyes are closed and his mouth open. He loves the feel of the hot liquid on his skin. Some lands on his tongue but mostly on his cheek. Sam moans and reaches a hand up to finish jerking Jensen through his orgasm. Jensen groans and fucks into Sam’s hand. Once he is done, he leans over and kisses Sam tasting himself and loving it. Sam moans and pulls back to find Dean with a tissue to help clean Sam up. Dean kisses Sam tasting the salt there and decides this is something they need in their lives more often. 

Winchester is moaning waiting for the ok to get inside Sam. Sam turns to him and wiggles his ass. Winchester grunts and his cock jumps hard. He rolls on a condom and positions behind Sam. He rubs more lube on Sam and is not as gentle. He likes things rough and he needs to see Sam’s tolerances. He thrusts in hard and deep. Sam gasps and wiggles again in a silent “more”. Winchester grins and gives Sam a smack on the ass. Sam’s hole quivers around him and he moans. He pulls out to the head and then snaps his hips hard feeling his balls slapping against Sam. Winchester uses this same pull out and snap motion until Sam is going crazy.

“Faster, please, fuck me.” Sam groans and gets another smack as an answer.

Winchester pulls out and stands Sam up. He lays on his back on the bed and puts Sam in a reverse cowgirl position, so his cock is aimed at his husband. Dean groans because it is as if Winchester read his mind. He sees how hard Sam is and then grunts as he watches Sam sinking down on Winchester’s cock. Jensen is watching exhausted, but his body is humming with happiness. His cock just won’t give up and is trying to get hard. He ignores it for the moment watching the action.

Sam has never tried this position before and it gets him so much deeper on Winchester’s cock. He has to try this with Dean. He uses his hands to steady himself on Winchester’s chest as he bounces up and down on the thick cock. After a few bounces he realizes it is rubbing his prostate and he leans a little farther back to make more contact. His long cock is bobbing hard and getting darker. Dean knows Sam might just come again but he hopes it is on his cock. Sam catches sight of the thought on Dean’s face and nods putting gross thoughts in his head to hold off. Winchester can’t hold back, and he pulls Sam down on his cock and pumps his come inside the condom as he feels Sam’s tightness sheathing him. He moans and shivers for a few moments then helps Sam off and he rolls off the bed.

Sam motions Dean over with his finger and a sassy grin. Dean walks to his husband forgetting about the other men for a moment. Sam is so sweaty and beautiful. He lays Sam back and tucks his knees to his chest as he lines up and slides easily in Sam. 

“Fuck Sam I love you.” Dean bottoms out and Sam strokes his face. For a moment their eyes telling each other just how much this means.

Dean starts a slow pace not gentle but not pounding. Sam’s skin is a little red and Dean doesn’t want to make it worse. He feels the orgasm building slowly and he takes his time. He deepens the position just enough to kiss Sam and then he leans back letting Sam’s legs relax a little. He keeps fucking this amazing man he married with all the love in his heart. It feels like heaven to Dean and he can’t hold back any more he pumps twice more and throws back his head. 

“SAM!” Dean calls out as Sam screams, they come at the same time. Sam’s come is not very much and it pools on his stomach. Dean loves the feel of Sam’s ass milking him and he pulls out slowly. He sits next to Sam and then realizes they had company.

“Wow guys. This was amazing.” Dean is so glad he did this.

“This was so hot. I wish we could do this again.” Jensen had felt the love between the couple, and this was the best sex he had ever had.

“Agreed you two are so hot and I have never come so hard in my life.” Winchester wants to do this again so badly.

“Yes please, Dean you are a genius.” Sam feels like the biggest puddle of warm sunshine. He had all the dick he could handle, and it was fucking great.

“Ok settled. We will have to coordinate but this will happen again.” Dean almost wants to ask them to spend the night, but it is better to come down from this experience as a couple.

“Thanks guys I will be in touch.” Jensen goes to get dressed and a few minutes later the front door opens and closes.

“I am only in town for a few more weeks so if you want me to join let me know soon.” Winchester goes out to get dressed and a little while later a rumbling engine roars to life and fades away.

Sam and Dean snuggle down under the covers on their sides facing each other. They let some quiet moments go by the peace settling over their home.

“That was wild. I liked it way too much.” Dean knows this is not something you do all the time but sharing his Sammy with others is a gift that keeps on giving.

“I have never felt so pampered before. They were respectful but with different ways to fuck. I liked it all. Please can we do this again?” Sam gives the puppy dog eyes and even a pouty lip. Even if Dean wanted to resist, he can’t withstand that.

“Yes, my love. We will.” They kiss again for a bit and then spoon to go to sleep. They drift off with smiles and hot memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of continuing this further but I won't if there is not enough interest. Let me know if you think it needs to have more. Thank you for reading my story. Update: I am going to continue this and I will post it chapter by chapter.


End file.
